Glass Tears of the Chosen
by Lillia Delauney
Summary: AU-Téa once lived in fear of her abusive and alcoholic mother, but a fatal visit from the Shadow Master will change everything she has come to know and love... (YugiTéaYami, and other traditional pairings)
1. First Encounter

Glass Tears of the Chosen  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Ryou, Bakura, and Seto would be living with me right now...guess what, they're not.  
  
Whelps, here's another story. Hopefully this one won't be removed and hopefully my readers like it. I put a lot of thought into it and racked up a lot of nerve to post it, so I hope people read it. Remember, I love reviews, I NEED reviews to continue my pathetic life cycle!!!! Come on people...it doesn't take but a few minutes to type a little review and submit it, and it always makes the author feel happy that they're doing a good job in pleasing their reviewers. So I ask, please people, please review for me....  
  
~Lillia ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A glass shattered against the far wall, spreading shards and warm brandy across the floor, surrounding a shivering young girl who pressed against the wall as if her life depended on it. A woman stood trembling in front of her, before she raked her hand through sandy-brown hair that brushed bony shoulders. Fiery blue eyes glanced at the trembling girl sitting in the center of the mess of glass shards and drink and she hissed softly.  
  
"Look at what you've done! I want this mess cleaned up before I take action, and you won't like what will be coming to you!" she screamed, eyes bulging.  
  
The little girl gave an abrupt nod, still not moving. The woman smirked, slowly coming closer to the shivering six-year-old. Glass cut into bare feet and bled onto the soft whites of the carpet, but she seemed not to have noticed as her hands tangled into the auburn brown locks of hair of the young girl against the wall.  
  
"I expect this to be done before I return, and if I catch one speck of anything out of place, you will regret it dearly, understand?"  
  
The little girl gave a painful nod and the woman released her, walking away. A few minutes later, the woman's feet bandaged, she returned and pulled on her coat. Walking to the door, she suddenly paused and her drunken gaze went back to the wide-eyed girl. She smirked rather nastily and shook her head.  
  
"Remember, my dear Téa, I brought you into this world...I could just as easily remove you from it." With that, the woman left and slammed the door behind her, rattling the glass panes.  
  
Silence reigned through the house, only to be sliced by the sharp sounds of the girl's sobs as she began to clean up the mess her mother had made again.  
  
~*~  
  
Téa walked in front of her full-length mirror, staring at her thirteen year- old body with something akin to horror. Colorful bruises ruined the pale flesh of her entire body, from her neck downwards. If one looked carefully, there were thin pale scars decorating her upper and lower arms as well as her upper legs from the many shards of glass broken by her mother. Tears managed to gloss her eyes, but she refused to allow them passage down her cheeks.  
  
She hesitantly traced the bruises on her bare stomach, flinching at her own touch as they ignited a fiery pain. Dressing carefully for school, she wore baggy blue jeans worn through the cloth at the knees and a very loose turtle neck. She let her long auburn hair, grown to her waist; fall free today as she slipped something into her pocket and quietly left her room. Passing her mother's room, she heard the soft snores as evidence of the woman's sleep, and released a sigh of utmost relief.  
  
It was bad enough having confrontations with her mother in the evening, but during the day as well? Surely Téa would not survive past morning if that was so. Scooping up her backpack, she tiptoed into the kitchen and just packed herself some saltine crackers and left her house. The junior high she belonged too loomed ahead and she dreaded entering its starch white halls with its judging children and uncaring teachers.  
  
Fear twisted her stomach into tight knots as panic began to clench tightly around her fluttering heart. School had always been a nightmare for her, the young teens she went to school with whispered about her baggy clothing and her shy personality. How she seemed to jump at shadows and the simplest of touches. The teachers had long since left her alone, her quiet smarts having impressed them to the point where they thought she was nothing more than a silent genius type.  
  
Téa's hands trembled as she spun in her locker combination, opening it with a small sigh of relief. She pulled free her books for her first four periods and closed the locker door, walking quickly to her homeroom. She never liked the hall confrontations, too many people and too many voices. As always, Téa was the first into her homeroom. Her teacher, Mr. Evans, greeted her warmly and only received a quiet nod in return. The seat she usually sat in was towards the back, beside the large windows that took up the entire left wall.  
  
More students began to fill the halls as the buses soon arrived and emptied its shares of hyper-active kids. Cerulean blue eyes watched as the students in her homeroom began to file in, putting their things down before skirting into the halls once again to talk with their friends before homeroom bells rang. She felt a twinge of pain coming from a few of her bruises, but ignored it and continued watching people walk by the homeroom doorway. The five-minute belltone sounded, jolting her from her light doze.  
  
Releasing a breath, she looked up as Mr. Evans greeted some of his students that came in early. Four minutes passed before the one-minute, or warning bell, belltone beeped and his more daring students rushed past him just as the final late belltone sounded. The male teacher smiled, shaking his head, as he walked back to his desk and began to take role. Then, he allowed them free reign over homeroom to do as they wished as long as they talked quietly.  
  
Téa pulled out the thing she had slipped into her pocket before she had left her house, her duel monsters deck. Her love for the game never showed, but she had collected cards since she was secretly sent her first duel monsters starter deck from her father, who had lived in America before he died. She had carefully hidden all evidence of her love of duel monsters from her mother, taking great pains to keep all her cards hidden in various places among her room. Shuffling through her deck, she came to rest on her favorite card, the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
This card, more than once, gave her the strength to keep living. She had a secret no one knew of, and if she told someone, they would probably think her insane. Her cards were alive, more than once she had been held in the ghostly arms of her Dark Magician Girl. Perhaps it had been a dream, Téa could never tell anymore what was dream and what reality was, but she believed her cards real. Another shrill belltone knocked her from her reverie as homeroom ended and first period began.  
  
~*~  
  
A forty-five minute recess was a welcomed period of time for Téa as she migrated over to the far side of the school yard and sat down against the wall that enclosed around the school. She removed her deck and shuffled through her cards, finding her Dark Magician Girl and removing it from her other cards. She gazed at the card lying between her thumb and index finger, wishing that she could bring her card to life again.  
  
Then the card did something that surprised her. Dark Magician Girl winked at Téa, before going still once again. A small smile tugged at Téa's lips as she hummed softly in approval. A shadow fell over her, actually...three shadows fell over her and she felt her heart sinking as she slowly raised her blue-eyed gaze up to meet the three people now hovering over her. She was surprised to see the three most unlikely people looking back at her.  
  
Tristen Taylor was taller than most of the boys in their grade with cool brownish hair that spiked sharply in the front and was slicked back from his ears on the sides. His hands were jammed into the pockets of his blue uniform. Joey Wheeler was a street punk that loved picking fights and had a bad boy attitude. Locks of dark blonde hair fell into his dangerously narrowed eyes as his hands, like Tristen's, were jammed into his uniform pockets.  
  
Yet, those two were not the ones who caught most of her attentions. It was the young boy that stood in front of them with a soft, babyish face and gentle plum colored eyes. Black hair spiked in the back, outlined with a deep red, as soft gold bangs fell into his kind eyes. Yuugi Mouuto was short for his age of thirteen, but he had the mind of a brilliant duelist and a heart of gold. He leaned forward a bit, resting his hands on his knees so he was about eye-level with her.  
  
"You're Téa Gardner, right?" His voice was soft, filled with compassion.  
  
Téa could only nod, her voice stuck somewhere in her throat. Yuugi took sympathy on the poor girl, giving her a kind smile. He had heard the rumors about her, the quiet whispers of the girls as he walked past them. Many said this girl before him was always high on some type of drug, others said she had began the career of a whore. Yuugi believed none of these dirty rumors, but he knew Joey and Tristen believed at least the former rumor.  
  
"I saw you were into duel monsters...my grandfather runs a duel monsters shop. I'd be glad if you stopped by sometime to buy a pack of cards from us."  
  
Téa blushed slightly, the faint red standing out upon her pale cheeks. She nodded and lowered her gaze back down to her deck, silently wishing the ground would just swallow her up. Yuugi then cleared his throat and stood straight, saying a soft good-bye to Téa and leaving her alone. Joey and Tristen followed behind him and once they were a fair distance away from the brown-haired girl, they stopped Yuugi.  
  
"Yuug, jus' what are ya tryin' ta do?" Joey asked him, shaking his head.  
  
Yuugi blinked. "I want to be her friend you guys. I don't think it's fair that she's alone."  
  
"I don't think you should have any business with her Yuugi," Tristen muttered, glancing over his shoulder at Téa, "she's creepy!"  
  
Yuugi chuckled softly. "No she's not. I think she's just shy. Give her a chance you two...I'm sure if you're nice to her you'll see just how kind she is."  
  
Both gave him highly doubtful looks.  
  
~*~  
  
It had begun to rain outside before the last school bell would sound for the day. Téa sat beside the window in her last class, watching the dark clouds above as they spilled showers of rain upon the city of Domino. She sighed, imagining the time she was going to have walking home in the heavy downpour. Dismissed by their teacher instead of the bell, the class filed out into the halls and went to their lockers.  
  
Téa released a breath as she traded her books for those she would need for her homework and slung her backpack over her right shoulder, brushing a lock of her waist-length auburn hair away from her face. Hesitantly she stood on the school steps, debating on whether to run home or walk when she took a deep breath and stepped into the rain. Ice cold droplets pattered against her as she walked away from her school, soaking her in a matter of moments.  
  
Her hand dipped into her left pocket, feeling her deck there and she felt a tug somewhere in her body and felt another presence walking beside her. When she turned her head to her right, there stood a transparent Dark Magician Girl. She giggled quietly and winked at Téa, walking beside her silently as they made their way together to Téa's home. The silver jeep her mother drove in was not in the driveway, much to Téa's relief. At least she would have a couple of hours peace before the terror of the night drew upon her.  
  
Shivering, she closed the door quietly behind her and then smiled gratefully up at the Dark Magician Girl when she felt her drape a blanket across her shoulders. Walking upstairs, Téa entered her room and changed out of her wet clothes and with care set her beloved deck on her desk. Dark Magician Girl sat on the edge of Téa's bed, watching her closely for any signs of a cold or pain from her abused form. Her pale green eyes narrowed as she noticed the fresh bruises decorating her Mistress's pale body.  
  
"Did you receive those last night?" her voice was quiet with a slightly girlish lilt to it.  
  
Téa blinked and glanced back at her, before looking down at the ugly colors that marred her skin, before nodding slowly, shrugging as if it was no big deal only to wince in pain as the bruises on her back were jarred roughly. She quickly pulled on baggy clothing over her body and sat beside her favorite duel monster, taking out her homework.  
  
"I am worried about you..." Dark Magician Girl whispered.  
  
Téa looked up from her math homework and shook her head. "I'm thirteen Dark Magician Girl...I can handle this now."  
  
"No, you are far from understanding the danger you are in Mistress."  
  
Téa blinked once again. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Dark Magician Girl shook her head, adverting her green gaze. "I meant nothing by it Mistress."  
  
Téa nodded, allowing the subject to drop for the moment as she resumed her homework. The phone ringing some time later snapped her from her science homework and she reached over to her desk and grabbed her phone, bringing it up to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was a slight pause; before Yuugi's small voice came from the other side. "Hello, is Miss Téa there?"  
  
She smiled slightly. "Speaking, hi Yuugi..."  
  
"Oh, uh...hi Miss Téa. I wanted to ask if you wanted to watch a duel with me and my friends here at the game shop."  
  
She smiled sadly at the blunt hope in his voice, but she knew the consequences of disobeying her mother. "I'm sorry Yuugi, I can't."  
  
"Oh..." he sounded disappointed.  
  
Her heart clenched tightly in regret, and she bowed her head. "Maybe some other time..."  
  
"All right...I'll see you tomorrow then." He hung up.  
  
Téa sighed and hung up her phone as well, releasing a groan and plopping back on her bed. Dark Magician Girl watched her, before her eyes slid to the phone her Mistress had just been using. Earlier she had recognized a familiar energy leaking from the boy's right pocket of his school uniform pants. His deck was in his pocket as well, but that's not what intrigued her. What intrigued her was the familiar energy felt similar to her lover's power, the Dark Magician, only stronger.  
  
A small smile touched her colorless lips. If that boy indeed held the Dark Magician as she thought, then already he would be able to stand by her Mistress in utmost loyalty, just as the Dark Magician stood loyally by her.  
  
She then looked back at her Mistress who was smacking herself in the head with a pillow numerous times and her eyes sparkled with a mischievous light as a mental image of her Mistress dressed in a princess costume and the little Mouuto boy dressed as a knight helping her fight her greatest foe flittered through her mind. A thought then entered into her mind that drove all happiness and sparkle from her, like a flame instantly snuffed out.  
  
Téa's mother, tainted by hatred and rage, was already her greatest foe and yet her Mistress had not seen half of what her mother could do to her when aided by the filthy darkness in her corrupted heart...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Should I continue it? This is just like a little taste of this idea I'm working on. PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED REVIEWS TO CONTINE MY LIFE CYCLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Gaze of Crimson

Glass Tears of the Chosen  
  
Disclaimer: *snorts* if ya want it, read it in the first chapter!  
  
A/N: I'm SO SORRY this chapter took SO long to get out!!!! I honestly didn't mean for it to take so long. I hit a brain fart and was only dragged out of it this evening when I actually sat down, listened to my Yu-Gi-Oh music, and finally started thinking and typing. I have more surprises in store for you guys in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy and please review. I really want reviews. If I don't get them I think I'm not a great writer and I should be kicked off the earth...should I be kicked off the earth?  
  
Mystical Miyuki: *giggles* well, you'll just have to see and find out, read and review for me, tell me how I'm doing so far!!!!  
  
Obelisk: Hm, thank you very much for your review. I'm glad it appeals to the realistic sense; I was hoping to do that. Though this chapter may turn you away from the story, because it doesn't seem realistic...I'm sorry!!!! The idea popped in my head and I had to go with it. I hope you will continue to read it though, it's not like her mother isn't always like that, just when she's drunk...on alcohol and power...you'll see. I hope you still like my story though, and please review again for me!!!!  
  
Red Knight3: Yes, poor Téa...I love her to death though, she's a favorite character even for all her friendship speeches and stuffs. I know the genres aren't right, but it's supposed to be those two, this chapter I think should hint at them...please keep reading and review for me!!!  
  
FushigiHikari: Yes, yes, this chapter is now dedicated to you because your review made me feel special enough to continue my story and heft new ideas from my lazy muse!!!! I'm most humble towards your review and give you many great thanks and pray you will continue to read, like, and review my story in future references!!!!  
  
Again, thank you to my four reviewers, you guys are very special right now to me. I was very iffy when I posted this story on ff.net because it didn't seem like anyone would read it. I am much honored to have had four reviewers already, and I hope they will continue to read and like my story. I also hope they will continue to read it and review it and help me make it better. I know my story is shaky right now, but it's only two chapters long...it will get better, I promise!! All right, now I've gone through my rant, read and enjoy please!!!!  
  
~Lillia ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She lay in her bed, panting heavily as the black flames consumed her and twined about her body. The feeling was almost a rush of sexual energy, almost, if not for the sharp pains like a knife slicing through various parts of her skin. A breathy moan left her lips as her hands fisted into the tangled sheets beneath her.  
  
A phantom hand cupped her cheek, smoothing some of her hair away from her face. She opened her eyes just a little to stare up into the crimson red eyes of the figure she had been waiting for.  
  
"Please," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
The figure tilted his head to the side, baby fine black locks sliding past his shoulders to frame a softly pale face. "Please what?"  
  
She whimpered quietly, raising a shaking hand to thread her fingers through his against her cheek. "Make this pain go away..."  
  
A slow smirk appeared on his lips. "It will come at a price...as it always has."  
  
She nodded quickly. "I promise to pay that price, as I have always done. J- Just make it stop!"  
  
A low chuckle filled her ears as he sat beside her trembling form, smoothing a hand through her hair. His smirk had widened just enough to show a small, pointed fang. She clutched at his hands like her life depended on his simple touches and caresses as his slender fingers stroked down her neck and shoulders.  
  
Lisa Gardner, the mother of Tea, whispered brokenly as she allowed him to take away the deep aches in her heart.  
  
~*~  
  
Téa woke drenched in a cold sweat, wrapped in the ghostly arms of her Dark Magician Girl. Gently, without waking the apparition, she left her room and went across the hall to the bathroom. Before she got there though, something caught her eye...something dark and abnormal. Black flames had consumed the closed door to her mother's room, waving back and forth slowly as if they were floating in a breeze. Téa blinked her drooping eyelids, then went into the bathroom and closed the door, convinced she was imagining things again.  
  
When she came out of the bathroom and shut off the light, she didn't pass another glance towards her mother's room. Dark Magician Girl was sitting up on the bed, scrubbing at her tired eyes. Her pointed hat was missing; her blonde locks a tangled mess from sleeping.  
  
"Are you well Mistress?" she asked quietly.  
  
Téa blinked, before nodding slowly, touching two fingertips to her forehead. "Just a headache, it'll go away."  
  
The faint female card tilted her head a little, before nodding. "Would you like me to reside with in your deck now?"  
  
Téa sat back on her bed, beside her favorite card, and reached for her deck. "Yes, you need rest as well."  
  
Dark Magician Girl touched her hand to the deck in Téa's hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Téa smiled and hugged her deck to her chest, lying back down. The smile slowly faded from her lips as she thought of her mother.  
  
-She's usually not this quiet...it's strange...-  
  
That thought hanging through her mind; she slowly closed her eyes and tried to push sleep through her body once again. The image of black flame consuming a doorway engraved heavily with symbols kept appearing at odd moments in her dreams.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuugi tried on a sleeveless white shirt, before making a face, turning to face the young man that resembled an older version of him sitting on the bed. Yami arched a brow in question at the face the younger boy was sending him.  
  
"What is bothering you?"  
  
"Why is it when I let you pick out my clothes, you get things that are leather or sleeveless?" the shorter of the two asked.  
  
Yami blinked, and then chuckled quietly. "My apologies Yuugi, but it's comfortable for me. I will keep you in mind for future references when Grandpa takes you shopping again."  
  
Yuugi just shook his head and put the shirt back in his closet, removing a blue sweater from the racks. It was a cool day today and the forecast called for freezing rain towards the early afternoon. He smiled, slipping the warm sweater over his head. A picture of the Egyptian Eye of Ra stood out in golden embroidery in the center. Perfect.  
  
"Where did you get this Yami?" Yuugi questioned, checking his appearance in the mirror as he slipped his Millennium Puzzle over his head.  
  
Yami stood from the bed, the sweater Yuugi was wearing already on him as well. "It was a gift from Joey; he saw it and thought you might like it."  
  
"I remember now..." Yuugi hooked a black buckle around his neck, and then turned to face Yami.  
  
Yami held out Yuugi's blue uniform jacket, which Yuugi accepted graciously. After slipping it on, Yami touched the Millennium Puzzle and disappeared inside it. Yuugi smiled a bit and grabbed his book bag and deck, slipping the latter inside his pocket carefully. He grabbed a single white rose that had been resting in a vase on his desk and dashed out of his room, saying a quick good-bye to his grandpa, before dashing to school.  
  
Just as he predicted Téa was ahead of him, entering the school-yard with a puzzling expression on her face. She almost looked confused and in a slight trance. Yuugi glanced at the white rose in his hand and smiled a little. Maybe this would cheer her up. He only hoped it would.  
  
"Téa!" his soft voice made her pause and glance at him.  
  
Yuugi caught up to her and held out the white rose. "For you..."  
  
She blinked at it, before a timid joy chased away the lost expression in her eyes as she gently took it from him. "But..."  
  
The tri-colored haired boy just shook his head and offered a warm smile. "I just want your friendship Téa."  
  
Téa swallowed a bit, tears in her eyes as she nodded. "T-thank you Yuugi..."  
  
He smiled a bit, a faint blush creeping over his cheeks. "It was nothing Téa." He waved as he darted past her. "See you in school!"  
  
She waved back and then looked at the white rose, before a soft wonderment filled her heart and chased away the worry that had been plaguing her soul as she braced herself to enter junior high. Suddenly, the fear that had possessed her thirteen-year-old body for so many long years disappeared in an instant.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou Bakura wandered over to Téa's desk, pulling a chair with him. Homeroom was being delayed because the security guards were doing their drugs sweep over the halls and lockers. He blinked at the naked joy in his friend's eyes as she stared down at the simple white rose cradled between her hands.  
  
"Téa?" his soft British accent snapped her from her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, Ryou...uhm..." she smiled a bit shyly.  
  
Ryou tilted his head at his best friend, locks of white hair falling across his shoulders. "Did a secret admirer give it to you?"  
  
Téa shook her head quickly. "No...Yuugi Mouuto did."  
  
Surprise chased itself across Ryou's pale features, but it quickly faded and replaced itself with a smile of happiness. "That's great Téa!"  
  
She blinked at him. Ryou was the only one to know the true extent of her mother's abuse upon her. It was he whom had sheltered her many a time when her wounds were to great and her mother's anger so intense that she took refuge at his house. He folded his arms on her desk, resting his cheek on his forearm.  
  
"You'll have another friend, you need more of them. You only have me, that's not enough...I would like to see that joy in your eyes more than once you know," he gave her a soft smile, "you have pretty eyes, they should be filled with more happiness."  
  
Téa played with a strand of his silver-white hair that fell across the desk, watching him. "If I knew that when I got home I wouldn't have to face the terror of my mother, I would be happier."  
  
Ryou gave a little nod, closing his warm brown eyes half-way. "Maybe Yuugi will bring that happiness into your life."  
  
Téa gazed down at the white rose clutched in her left hand. "...Maybe he will..."  
  
Ryou looked up at her, and his eyes saddened by the thread of hope running through her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, the boy in question was currently in another classroom down the hall getting a lecture from his two friends by the good deed he had done.  
  
"I can't believe ya ta do dat Yuug!!" Joey exclaimed, his palms lying flat on Yuugi's desk.  
  
Tristen nodded in agreement. "You've heard the rumors about Gardner, why associate yourself with her?"  
  
Yuugi blinked calmly up at them. "Ryou is her best friend, and you two know how much he's loved by the school's population."  
  
"Don't matta Yuug! If anythin', Téa Gardna' is a girl ta stay far away from," Joey muttered, standing straight and shoving his hands in his pants pockets.  
  
Yuugi shook his head, looking down at his clasped hands. "You guys didn't see her when I gave her the rose..."  
  
Tristen raised a brow. "Then enlighten us."  
  
"Her eyes were full of joy you guys, happiness. I've never seen that look on her face until I told her I just wanted her friendship..." Yuugi's voice had grown soft, plum colored eyes closed.  
  
Tristen and Joey shared a look over their friend's head, rethinking their harsh comments, before both shook their heads.  
  
"I dunno Yuug...just gimme time ta digest dis, den we'll see," Joey finally said, Tristen nodding in agreement.  
  
Yuugi looked up and smiled at his friends. "Thanks...I'm sure she's a very sweet person you two...she just needs to be given a chance, like I did with you two."  
  
He got up and went to ask the teacher to use the bathroom. Tristen smiled a little and looked at Joey.  
  
"He's got us there..."  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea, I know, I know."  
  
~*~  
  
Crimson red eyes opened as the owner of them sat up next to Lisa Gardner, his black locks of hair falling past his shoulders. Lisa opened her right eye to look at him. Her pupil was a thin slit, like a cat, but her eyes were the color of fresh blood just spilt upon the ground. He smiled a little, running a hand through her sandy-brown locks of hair. The black flames were gone; he had soothed the dark aches inside her heart, her body, once again.  
  
A smirk tugged at his lips as he stood, but her hand wrapped around his wrist. "Stay."  
  
That one word was too much of a command to him, one that was master in a territory that she would be his queen to rule over. He nodded and sat back down, stroking a hand through her hair again. Truthfully he used this woman to his whims, to get to her daughter. Every night he planted a dark seed inside this woman, so that she would beg him to come back and soothe the fiery pain brought the next night.  
  
Not only would he make this woman bear him a child, she would be his pawn to destroying the girl that was once the center of this woman's life. His crimson eyes slowly closed as he sighed softly, leaning back against the headboard. Already his power was growing, and if he had this woman give birth to a child for him, his power base would be secure.  
  
A quiet noise reached his ears, the closing of the front door. His lips pulled into a smile, baring two dainty pointed canines. Well...perhaps he could rid of the child now. With a gentle shake, the woman by his side woke completely. She glanced at him with her blood red gaze and then towards her door, hearing the very soft footsteps of her daughter. A sadistic grin tugged at her lips that had nothing to do with the usual intoxication she was under.  
  
Instead of being drunk on beer, wine, and vodka, she was drunk on his power. That was all he needed, he could feel his power seeping inside of her. Lisa moved off the bed and smoothed a hand through her hair, going out into the hallway. The sound of skin against skin resounded in his ears, making his smile widen.  
  
Téa backed into the wall beside her bedroom door, holding her cheek, eyes wide. Lisa stood in front of her daughter, eyes narrowed at the girl in front of her. The white rose was clutched in a death grip in Téa's right hand as she moved it out of her mother's view. Her cheek was stinging under her palm as the joy she once felt faded away quickly from her eyes and body.  
  
"You stupid girl, I thought I told you to be quieter when you came home!" Lisa growled, moving towards her slowly.  
  
Téa whimpered quietly. "I-I was t-trying to b-be..."  
  
She was cut off when Lisa grabbed her throat, fingers wrapped tightly around the tender skin. Téa choked and her hand dug into the stem of the white rose, a single thorn pricking her palm. The cool trickle of blood seemed to calm Téa slightly as she felt darkness trickle around the edges of her mind. That calm quickly faded when her mother slammed her head back into the wall.  
  
The first impact was sharp, a stunning blow that didn't quite sink in. The second impact hurt more, pain trickled down to her toes. The third blow sent her mind reeling in different directions and panic began to settle into her stomach. The fingers around her throat loosened enough to give her bits of air, but it didn't seem to be enough. If her mother didn't release her now, she was surely going to suffocate.  
  
As if some distant prayer had been answered, Lisa released her daughter's neck, watching as Téa crumpled to a heap at her feet. Gasping for air, Téa frantically began to crawl away from her mother, tears in her eyes. A sound behind Lisa drew Téa's fear-filled gaze to him, the very man who wanted her dead. Though she didn't know it yet.  
  
Lisa turned to glance at him, but turned her attention back to Téa when a quiet whimper reached her ears again. "Worthless little bitch that you are..." her voice was a hoarse hiss, filled with raw hatred.  
  
Téa didn't say anything to that, but scrambled to her feet, distantly aware that she was near the top of the stairs. Lisa had by then spotted the white rose, speckled with flecks of Téa's blood, clutched in her daughter's hand. She grabbed Téa by the wrist, twisting at a painful angle until Téa was begging for her to let go. Prying the rose from Téa's hand, she held it up to examine it, glancing back at the man standing quietly behind her.  
  
He snarled quietly at it. Indeed this rose had power, a deep power that may go past his. What was this girl doing with that power? Did she know the keeper of it? This and many more questions whisked through his mind, yet he didn't allow Lisa to see them. He only shrugged at it, crossing his arms over his chest. Lisa turned back to a trembling Téa and smirked.  
  
"This rose means a lot to you?"  
  
Téa swallowed hard, afraid to answer.  
  
"You had better answer me!!!"  
  
She jumped, before squeezing her eyes shut and nodding tightly. Lisa laughed, a high drunken sound that sent shivers down Téa's spine and made her open her eyes. Her mother held the rose by its silky petals and crushed it in her hand. Téa gasped eyes wide as her fists hung loosely by her sides. Her heart felt crushed with that rose, a painful half-thump against her chest. As if by killing the rose, it was slowly killing her as well.  
  
"N-no, why did you do that?!" her voice was squeezed out through thick tears, though none fell down her cheeks.  
  
Lisa laughed that high laugh again and chucked the petals at Téa, watching them flit dead to the floor at her daughter's feet. She then moved in a blur of speed that had nothing to do with her drunken state and shoved Téa off the top step. Téa felt herself falling backwards, felt time slow, as if she had all the time in the world to stop her fall. Then the rush of impact jarred her mind.  
  
It hurt. It felt like a dozen dull knives jabbing into her skin as she tumbled down the long stairwell. By the time she hit the last step, her breathing was slow and hitching, her chest a hesitant rise and fall. Slowly, very slowly, she raised herself to all fours. Nothing was broken, thankfully, but she was bruised and bloodied from the carpet burns and the fall itself. With a rush of breath, she got to her feet and looked up at the two figures standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
If she ran, she would just have to come back and face her mother's temper again. If she stayed, she could be killed. The man standing just behind her mother now stared at her with cold crimson eyes. They made her want to cry, and she could feel a subtle scream building in her throat. She would risk her mother's temper again and come back. Hopefully that man with his awful eyes would not be there when she returned.  
  
Téa ran, as fast as her bruised legs could carry her. She ran far away from her home, her personal hell that seemed to be getting worse with time. Yes, she was used to the hitting, slapping, choking, and even kicking. She was not used to being pushed down the stairs and nearly being killed. Rain began to trickle from black clouds, until a drenching downpour soaked her in mere seconds.  
  
Ryou's home was a simple townhouse his father had bought to raise his son in. Unfortunately, he was never home to be with Ryou, and when he was Ryou was always trying to catch up before he left the next day. Téa was hesitant, but made up her mind and knocked quietly on the door. For a few seconds, no one answers, and the fear that had slowly curled in Téa's stomach burst through her body.  
  
Terror filled her. Where would she go? Who would she stay with if her one true friend wasn't there to help her this time? Her bruises and scrapes were beginning to burn her skin, giving her the horrible urge to itch and make them worse. She was about to turn and leave when the door unlocked and slowly opened. Téa's breath caught in her throat as her school bag, clutched in her hands, slipped and clattered against the steps.  
  
The building scream that had sunk into her throat came back and spilled out of her mouth as she stumbled away from the door. All she could see was a narrowed crimson gaze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! I WON'T CONTINUE WITHOUT REVIEWS!!!!! 


	3. Seeds of Darkness

Glass Tears of the Chosen  
  
Disclaimer: *raises a brow* this is the third chapter already folks, if you dun know this stupid thing by now, then go back to the FIRST CHAPTER!!!!! Thank ya.  
  
A/N: I know a bunch of people probably wanna kill me right now...but lemme explain first so I don't get pummeled by rotten fruit or dangerous, pointy objects. I lost my internet connection at home and am now forced to use the computers at my school library. I only have access to them in the mornings (after keyboarding class) and after school (if I don't have any D.I. meetings). I have just realized that I could transfer my story to a floppy and update at school now, so I really do apologize for the long wait. Now, I put a lot of thought into this chapter (since I've had so DAMN long to work on it) and I hope you people enjoy. Thank you to my readers though for reviewing and sticking with me. I appreciate it greatly.  
  
Silver Mist4: *giggles* you'll find out in this chapter!!!!  
  
Red Knight3: lol, thanks, I'll try hard to keep you impressed!!  
  
Elf of Insanity: You'll found out the "twist", I guess if you could call it that, in this chapter!!!! Please review afterwards and tell me how ya liked it!!!  
  
Mystical Miyuki: Nope, 'tis a Yuugi/Téa/Yami pairing all the way, Ryou's her best friend, remember? Review and tell me how ya liked it!!!  
  
C.M. Dracoon: I'm sorry about the long wait!!! I hope this chapter will make up for it, tell me how you liked it!!  
  
Sailor Tiamat: I'm glad I got you hooked, hopefully this chapter will hold your interests and more!!!  
  
Lynnie6: Wow!!! You added me to your favorites list.gosh I feel so loved!! Thank you soooo much, you are now like my favorite reader, thank you so much!!!  
  
Sailorsun195: Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long! Enjoy!  
  
LadySilverDragon2: Hope the wait wasn't too long, and review after ya read the chapter and tell me how ya liked it!!  
  
Yami Ennovy: Wow!!! *tears up and starts crying* thank you so much!!! You make me feel so loved!!!!!  
  
Krazgurl: thank you!!! That's right, this is a Yuugi/Téa/Yami story all the way!!! Ryou's just her best friend.teehee.  
  
I was so impressed when I realized I had from four reviewers in my first two chapters, to SIXTEEN NOW. I cried like a baby for hours, seriously. Thank you so much to all my reviewers, and I hope this chapter will be satisfying enough, and I hope I didn't leave anybody out. I really did work hard on it. Read and enjoy AND PWEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! NEED REVIEWS TO CONTINUE LIFE-CYCLE...OR I SHALL FALL OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH...teehee!  
  
~Lillia ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The burning liquid slid down Lisa's throat as she sighed and set the glass back on the counter. She ran a hand through her disheveled hair and growled quietly, eyes lowered to the unoffending bottle of vodka sitting on the counter top. She poured herself another glass and leaned heavily against the counter, downing it. He had gone already...her phantom lover that never failed to return to her every night. She would continue to welcome him into her arms until the darkness in her heart was dead.  
  
Téa...what was she going to do about that girl? Lisa held the glass of vodka tightly in her hands, blood-shot eyes fixed on a picture of her daughter at two years of age sitting in her father's lap. Tearing her eyes away from the picture, she vaguely heard the glass in her hands shatter from the pressure she had applied to it. Her husband...just thinking about him still brought deep pains to her heart and a void in her soul.  
  
With her hand bleeding from shards of glass embedded into the soft flesh of her palm, and the precious liquid she drank every night coating the counter, she retrieved another glass and poured herself another drink. Pain didn't bother her anymore...physical pain was such a small thing compared to all the emotional pain she had been hoarding since her husband's death. Her thoughts then turned back to her daughter. Her beautiful daughter...Lisa snorted.  
  
Of course Téa was beautiful...she had her smoldering eyes, but her father's lovely auburn hair and cute looks. It was painful sometimes to see her daughter...to watch her. She knew of the pain she caused her child, remembered every scream Téa had ever uttered at her hands, every cry and whimper and tear she had wrought upon her child's life. It always seemed to make her do it more, the fear, the tears...seemed to make her want to hurt the thirteen-year-old more. Lisa liked the fear she held over her daughter...loved it even.  
  
Passing a hand over her eyes, Lisa wondered when she had become such a monster. Drinking her fifth glass that night, she hiccupped and moved to grasp the vodka bottle, her movements sluggish and slow. Hunched over the bottle, she moved into the living room and collapsed on the couch, humming very quietly to herself. Her thoughts took a new angle...she didn't need the dead memory of her husband anymore. A twisted smile curved her lips.  
  
She had HIM now...and that was all she needed. When Téa returned home she would pay the consequences for leaving...she would pay dearly for running. That's what HE would want...and she obeyed him now.  
  
He was the carrier of her soul. Nothing could take him away...nothing.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain sloshed against Téa as she stood at the edge of the steps leading under the small porch of Ryou's home. She stood transfixed to the figure standing in the doorway, the scream she had released leaving her throat raw and useless. Fear beat around her heart like an iron fist as panic roared in her ears. She was soaked completely, her clothes plastered to her flesh and a subtle shiver began to overtake her body.  
  
He looked like Ryou...and that scared her dearly. This figure in the doorway LOOKED like her best friend. His hair was a silvery-white, sharply pointed in places, and tumbled around his shoulders. Body and facial features were more defined...more mature. He looked so much like Ryou...that if it wasn't for his narrowed crimson gaze, she would have mistaken him for her best friend.  
  
Yet, this person was not Ryou...and the crimson gaze burned through her, so much like the gaze of the man her mother had been standing in front of. Her waist-length auburn hair was plastered to her face and arms, providing little comfort in the freezing rain. She would have run, if her legs would have moved, and had she not heard the quiet British accent she knew so well.  
  
"Bakura...who's at the door?"  
  
That snapped her from her state of fear and panic. The older teen in front of her glanced back over his shoulder, seeing someone she couldn't. Her hands wrapped around her trembling shoulders as the icy rain stung her carpet burns and the cold made her fresh and old bruises ache.  
  
-Just what's going on here...?- she thought through the haze of her mind.  
  
The teen's voice in front of her was low, a growl, and slightly rough. "I don't know, but her scream could have awakened the dead."  
  
She blinked at this, before bowing her head in embarrassment, cheeks burning a soft pink. Another figure came to the door when she raised her head again, this figure the one she was so familiar with, the one that had sheltered her during her times of need. She stumbled up the steps and flung herself into his arms, sobbing into his shirt. Ryou blinked down at her, wearing a white apron from where he had been cooking dinner.  
  
"Oh...Téa, what are you doing here, are you all right?!" he asked, gently clutching her shoulders.  
  
She winced, whimpering quietly at the pain his simple touch ignited through her bruised shoulders. Ryou blinked again, before noticing her state and quickly ushered her inside, telling Bakura to get her school bag. Bakura complied without a word, shutting the door quietly behind him. Téa stood in the living room, hugging herself tightly and shivering while Ryou went off to get her a towel and a change of clothes.  
  
He shooed her into the downstairs bathroom, before sighing and running a hand through his milky white looks. Warm brown eyes glanced at crimson as Ryou smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura..." he murmured.  
  
Bakura snorted and shrugged, walking past him. "She's your friend boy."  
  
Ryou sighed and watched the spirit walk down the hall to their bedroom. Bakura closed the door silently behind him and laid down on the bed, hands tucked behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. A ceiling glowing with green stars and small planets tucked all across the room, matching the theme of star wall paper plastered to the walls. It wasn't the sudden appearance of this girl that had begun to bother him.  
  
It was the darkness that surrounded her. It clung to her like a disgusting second skin, making his own skin want to crawl off his body and go hide. He knew that power...the feel of that awesome darkness that bespoke of shadows and evil. A startled gasp left his lips as he sat up quickly, hand pressed to the Millennium Ring, the hunk of metal that was usually cool to the touch, which was settled against his chest. It was warm.  
  
-Oh no...- His thoughts were reeling as two words came up for an explanation of the retched power that surrounded Téa's beaten form.  
  
-Shadow Realm!-  
  
~*~  
  
Yuugi smiled, laying his Dark Magician down on the table. Joey blinked at it, before groaning and throwing down his cards. They scattered across the table, polished surfaces gleaming in the light of the living room. The TV was on in the background, showing a duel between four people, which Tristen was watching quite closely.  
  
"Ya beat me again Yuug...I dun get how ya do it!" Joey exclaimed, waving his hands around for emphasis.  
  
Yuugi chuckled, gathering his cards back up and shuffling them. The stack came back to rest on the Dark Magician. "Well Joey...," he smiled impishly and showed Joey the Dark Magician card once again, "a magician NEVER reveals his secrets."  
  
Joey snorted as Tristen's laughter echoed around the room. The blonde thirteen-year-old waved his hand at the statement. "Very funny Yuug..."  
  
The tri-colored haired boy slid from his seat and slipped his deck into his pocket. "I'll get us some drinks, all right?"  
  
Joey and Tristen nodded as the beaten blonde lugged himself over to the couch and sat heavily onto the plush cushions, settling back into a heap of pillows. Yuugi moved into the kitchen and retrieved three glasses and a pitcher of his grandpa's famous tropical punch. He felt a touch on his shoulder and blinked, turning to look up at the sudden appearance of his Spirit that lived inside his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Hello Yami, something wrong?" Yuugi asked quietly.  
  
Yami's crimson purple gaze looked away from the younger innocent gaze. "I believe your new friend, the female one, something has happened to her..."  
  
Yuugi nearly dropped the pitcher of punch and looked quickly back at Yami. "W-what?! H-how do you know?!"  
  
The spirit slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants. "That rose you gave her, I put some of my power into it, only to protect her. If my suspicions had been true of what surrounds her, then I wanted to see what would happen. The rose has been destroyed; I felt it and became worried when I no longer sensed her energy."  
  
Yuugi's hands began to tremble as he stared down at the floor. "Your s- suspicions?"  
  
"She has a dark aura around her Yuugi, something full of darkness and shadow. Only one place has that feel to it, and that is the Shadow Realm. No doubt Ryou's Millennium Spirit has now felt it as well, if she is with him."  
  
"Why haven't you told me this before, Téa could be really hurt!!" Yuugi said frantically.  
  
Joey called from the living room, "Hey Yuug, does it really take dat long ta pour drinks?"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute Joey!" Yuugi turned back to look up at the spirit, "Yami, you're positive you felt this...this aura around her?"  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes, I will swear it. It swarms over her and blocks out all of her hope and happiness."  
  
Yuugi bit his lip. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Yami raised a brow. "Why do you suddenly care for this girl Yuugi? You've never paid so much attention to her before now..."  
  
"No you're wrong Yami..." Yuugi smiled softly, but he was looking at the ground, a look in his eyes as if he were remembering something, "I've always noticed Téa, especially when she began to come to school with so much sadness in her eyes and walking as if she carried a heavy heart."  
  
Yami listened quietly as Yuugi continued. "She seemed so lonely, and would only allow Ryou near her...though I don't know why to this day. She doesn't trust many people...and I want her to trust me Yami. I want to be her friend; I want to care for her as Ryou cares for her. I want to see Téa smile again."  
  
Yami sighed softly. "This may take more than will be required of you Yuugi...for I fear what keeps Téa in such a dark state will come after her friends as well."  
  
"I don't care Yami! She is hurting, you've said so yourself. What ever binds her to her torment, I want to take it away!"  
  
Joey suddenly appeared in the doorway and Yami disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Yuug, honestly, we're dyin' out here."  
  
Yuugi blushed faintly and finished pouring the drinks, handing Joey one and carrying Tristen's and his own back into the living room. "Sorry Tristen, Joey, I was thinking about something."  
  
Tristen smirked and took his glass, sipping it. "Sounded like you were talking to yourself..."  
  
Yuugi's blush deepened. "I was thinking aloud."  
  
Joey snickered. "Sure, dat's what they all say."  
  
Yuugi didn't reply and pretended he was intensely interested of the duel on the screen while his thoughts remained on the new information Yami had told him. He bowed his head a little, clutching his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
-...Téa...-  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura glanced towards the doorway moments before a timid knocking sounded upon the door. He growled quietly and slid off the bed, opening it. Téa stood there dressed in a pair of Ryou's gray sweats and a soft blue shirt. Her long hair was tied back in a quick braid and she played with the ends of it as if she were nervous. The dark aura that had surrounded her was fainter now, barely there, but he noted another aura was intermixing with is now, an aura of silver and light.  
  
He shook his head and glared at her. "What do you want?"  
  
She lowered her gaze quickly and her shoulders drooped. "R-Ryou said...that dinner was ready and asked that you come eat...please?"  
  
He raised a brow at her small voice and then brushed past her without a glance, hearing her soft footsteps fall behind him. Ryou was still in the kitchen, retrieving three bowls and spoons, but the apron was missing. A large pot remained on the stove where a rich clam chowder was brewing and the smell dominated the entire house. Fresh bread rolls were already in a basket and set out on the small table in front of the kitchen.  
  
Téa poured the chowder into the bowls, helping Ryou carry it out to the table where Bakura was already seated, deep in thought. Ryou watched him carefully as he placed a bowl in front of his Millennium Spirit and slowly seated himself to the right of Bakura. Téa remained on Bakura's left, though she trembled slightly and her eyes remained downcast.  
  
They ate in silence, which burned through the room and the only sound was the pounding of rain from outside and an occasional flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder. Téa flinched every time the thunder sounded abruptly, until she remained hunched in upon herself and her appetite had left her. Ryou put his spoon down and looked at her.  
  
"Téa you must eat..." he reminded her softly.  
  
She didn't reply or make any indication that she had heard him. Her eyes were darkened with a far away memory of blood-red eyes and her mother's gaze, filled with so much hate as she pushed her down the stairs and laughed cruelly afterwards. Ryou sighed softly and touched her hand, in which he got a curious reaction from her. She jerked back from him as if he had burned her and her eyes were wide in her pale face.  
  
"Why don't you get some rest," he said, now noticing the blind panic in her gaze.  
  
Téa blinked, then nodded and pushed away from the table, disappearing down the hall. Bakura glanced at Ryou, his eyes dark as he finished his dinner, having ignored the interruption for the time being.  
  
"She is not sleeping with us," he ordered icily.  
  
Ryou nodded. "I know that Bakura. There's a spare bedroom she usually takes when she stays over here."  
  
"Good," he grunted, getting up and leaving as well.  
  
Ryou gathered up the dishes quietly, saving Téa's barely eaten dinner for later, and rinsed them out before also making his way to his room. Bakura was already in there, lying on his back staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Why do you hate her so much?" Ryou asked.  
  
Bakura glanced at him. "I don't hate her boy, I hate what surrounds her."  
  
"Surrounds her..."  
  
"Don't you feel it? Darkness, such a disgusting darkness as well and however she retrieved it I don't want to know. I don't want her near me anymore."  
  
Ryou shook his head. "I've sheltered Téa since we were eight Bakura, I'm not turning my back on her now..."  
  
"You've been keeping things from me then abiou." Bakura's gaze turned back to the ceiling.  
  
Ryou looked down at the ground, before remaining silent and dressing in his night clothes. "Some things...are just too horrible to mention..."  
  
Bakura made a small noise and Ryou crawled into bed beside him, snuggling under the covers and falling into a dreamless sleep. Bakura remained awake, listening to the soft breathing of the carrier of his Millennium Ring, and thinking darkly about the young girl in the room two doors away from Ryou's. He blanched as he was reminded of the darkness that consumed her form and he suddenly felt dirty and worn.  
  
"She comes no where near me," he whispered harshly.  
  
The Shadows in the room laughed and were finally laid to rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Téa was curled up on the guest bed, knees tucked under her chin and her eyes closed in a nightmarish sleep. The dark shadows of her room became alive and moved around, hissing and laughing and with in their dark depths formed the Master of Shadows, his blood-red gaze settled upon Téa's form and his smile revealing his pointed canines. The shadows parted and allowed him closer to the girl's form, all the while bowing as he passed them.  
  
Dark energy oozed about the room, centering on Téa, surrounding her form like a thick cocoon of evil. She whimpered in her sleep and curled tighter around her knees as he approached and slowly caressed the energy hovering around her form. Smirking, his soft laughter filled the room.  
  
"How it has happened escapes me, but this is a most fortunate advantage..." he whispered to the sifting Shadows behind him, "she bears my powers, darkness and shadow protect her..."  
  
The Shadows paused in confusion, but the Master of Shadows continued to caress the dark power around Téa. "Perhaps having your mother bear me a child will be useless...when you carry my power within you. How fortunate indeed, this has taken me by surprise."  
  
Téa's eyes slowly opened and rose to the pale man that stood above her. She gasped and sat up quickly, fear clutching her heart as acid burned at the back of her throat. He watched her silently with his blood-red gaze, his sadistic smile still playing upon his lips as he slowly reached out and curled a lock of Téa's long hair around his fingers.  
  
"Beauty you possess as well as my power...I name you my successor, the heir to the Shadows," he said softly to her, and bent towards her.  
  
Téa felt shivers work down her spine as she gazed up at him in fear and slight wonder. His ice cold lips touched her forehead, and when he pulled away a deep purple symbol flared upon her brow for just a moment, before it flickered and died away. He laughed darkly, the sound hideous and hurtful to her ears as he disappeared and the Shadows melted away.  
  
The door burst open and Bakura stood there, outlined by a radiating glow from the Millennium Ring hanging around his neck. He straightened and glanced about the room, before coming to Téa's bedside and grasping her shoulders. A hiss left his lips as he jerked away, looking down at his pale hands. Red marks were scorched into his palms and his crimson gaze suddenly bore into her frightened cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"What have you done," he snarled.  
  
She shook her head quickly, tears brimming her eyes. "I-I don't know..."  
  
"You have burned me, a Spirit of the Millennium Items!! No power is able to do that unless it comes from the Shadows themselves you stupid girl!" Bakura growled menacingly, "Have you bargained with the Master of Shadows then, have you sold your soul to him, or have you given him something else in return for your new powers?!"  
  
The tears swimming in her eyes suddenly fell down her cheeks and she sobbed softly, hiding her head in her hands. "I don't know! I...I don't know who he is..."  
  
"What are you babbling about?"  
  
"T-the man who came...he was in my room..." she paused as her shoulders began to tremble, "the shadows w-were alive...I don't know!!"  
  
Bakura paced in front of her like a caged animal. "You honestly don't know what is surrounding you, what you've been playing at?"  
  
Téa shook her head meekly, looking at him now with reddened eyes. He raked a hand through his hair, stopping in front of her to glare at her. The Millennium Ring's glow faded to a dim light, yet it still silhouetted his angry frown and burning gaze. Shadows still slinked around the room, but they faded in the soft glow of the ring's power. Bakura had felt the awesome might of the Master of Shadows, but his thoughts reeled to think that he now walked among others in a human form.  
  
This girl, he finally concluded, was the key to the Master of Shadows new interest in the human world. Something burned deep inside of her, something familiar yet strangely vague in its own way. Through countless beatings and never-ending pain, this girl had developed a dark spot in the deepest recesses of her heart. And now the Master of Shadows has sensed it and would use it to his whims. Bakura sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced over his shoulder to see Ryou standing there in the doorway with saddened eyes.  
  
"She's no longer safe anywhere Ryou. The Master of Shadows will have every one of his pawns looking for her...including, if I remember correctly whom she runs away from, her mother. Her mother is now counted as a pawn and will be after Téa as well," Bakura muttered.  
  
Ryou bit his lip and looked at the trembling form of his best friend. "What can we do then Bakura?"  
  
"We wait and see...he will not come back until the seeds of darkness he planted within her have grown to his liking."  
  
"Until then what can we do?"  
  
"She will have to go on as if nothing has happened. Take her back to her home, I will guarantee you her mother will not be there."  
  
Ryou nodded and looked at Téa. "I promised to protect her Bakura."  
  
"And so have your friend and the Pharaoh. We all have, but the Master of Shadows is powerful and he has an eye upon Téa. It may not be enough," the Spirit glanced back to Téa, "We have to wait."  
  
"Will you be fine until morning Téa?" Ryou asked softly.  
  
Téa nodded slowly and looked up at them. "I...I think so..."  
  
Bakura walked past Ryou. "Come on then."  
  
Ryou followed silently, closing the door behind them. Téa crawled off the bed and opened the door, going into the bathroom across the hall. Turning on the light, she rummaged through the drawers until she found a pair of silver scissors. She fingered her long hair, rubbing strands between her fingers, and shivered, remembering the way he touched her hair and curled it around his own spidery fingers. She grabbed a handful and the sound of a sharp snip filled her ears.  
  
Locks of auburn hair fell to the ground and when she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair hung at uneven angles just below her cheeks, framing her blue eyes. She noticed they were a startling darker color than usual, a deeper blue, like black had been mixed into their depths. Téa timidly touched the uneven strands, biting her lip and bowing her head.  
  
Ryou and Bakura were going to be surprised in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC....and I would like to thank all my patient readers once more for waiting for this chapter, since stupid me; it has taken so long to get it out. I promise the next chapter will not have such an extended period of time. Thank you!!!!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! TEEHEE!!!! ~_~ 


	4. Happy Birthday, Part One

**Glass Tears of the ****Chosen******

****

**Disclaimer****: **If you want it, go to the First Chapter and seek it

**A/N: **I know I have a lot of explaining to do. Let me start out by saying that I'm very thankful for those of you who have stuck true to this story during the past months I have neglected to update it…for that I owe all of you a very LARGE thank you.

Now let me continue by explaining my actions. I had given up on this story, plain and truthful because I have not seen a Yu-Gi-Oh episode in nearly a year. Well…I saw one last Saturday and with renewed hope and vigor I typed this chapter for you. Let me also say our computer crashed and we lost everything on it, everything. sighs so, all my stories were gone. Thankfully this story I had been smart enough to save on a disk. But I went into a depressive state where I didn't write very much of anything, thus I didn't bother to look at this story.

Just recently, I went back to and re-read my chapters, re-read my reviews and realized that even though I had given up on this story, my reviewers hadn't. So, even though I know some of them wish to kill me right now for my long absence, I say this: Thank you for being patient and not losing interest in GTOTC as I had. You truly have more faith in my writing than I do…

Which is why, before I give my personal thanks to my recent reviewers, I say this. I do not think I will continue this story. I love it very much, but I think in this one chapter I've given it much depth that new readers might not like. So…I will leave it up to my readers to tell me whether it should be continued or not. Now…on to my thanks.

**miikochan: Thank you so much for your support. I hate that I made you cry from my long absence with this story, but I hope to have made it up with this chapter. I count you as one of my better reviewers, and only to beg your forgiveness if I have angered you by not updating in so long. I only hope to see your name again as you review this chapter.**

**Red Knight3: blinks wow…what a nice compliment. I don't think I've ever had a fellow writer say something so kind to me. You have my utmost thanks for it, and I will try to live up to your expectations for my writing in the near future . Thank you very much; you made my day with that single comment.**

**yugi-star: I hope this chapter will make up for my lack of updating. I can only think that this will cast even more interest for you. Hope you enjoy! And thanks for reviewing.**

**Umiko Morimoto: Well, read and see!! This chapter should shed some light upon Téa's power for you, but if you can't understand it feel free to e-mail me and I will gladly explain. Thank you for reviewing, I hope this chapter will entertain you!!**

** angelus2040: Hm…I'm actually passing fond of other pairings that involve Téa, but I have seen a diminish of Yami/Téa/Yugi and I wanted to try my hand at it. I would also like to express my utmost apologies that it has taking me so long to update, but my reasons were explained above. Also, thank you so much for reviewing! **

**un named: Hopefully this chapter will have given you more than you expected. I've been doing my best at trying to deepen the plots and I thought this chapter would be perfect to deal my hand in. I'm glad you like the Yugi and Téa fics; I hope you will continue to read and enjoy mine! Thank you so much! **

**ShiningFriendshipII: Oh my, you really did add me to your favorites list!!! Oh thank you!! hugs I think there is no better praise to a writer than to find that she or he has been added to a favorites list by their fellow writers. Your praise is highly noted and I thank you very much for it, and your devotion to the story. I shall take your review into consideration on continuing my story.**

**Lemur/Da Lemur: Lemur, you had better read my story soon!!! You left those random reviews in HEALTH CLASS after we finished our assignments, now I want a REAL REVIEW FROM YOU!!!! glowers and chicken is better than chocolate chip muffins!! AND DUO/HEERO AND TROWA/QUATRE DO NOT NEED TO DANCE!!!! Get off that already!! **

**Anime-AngelWings: Oh wow… blushes faintly thank you so much for your review. I had nearly given up on getting anymore reviewers, but I saw yours and felt my heart leap that there are still some people left who enjoy my writing. My reason behind not updating is explained above, and you have my deepest apologies for it. Also, your review shall be considered when I make my decision on continuing this story. Thank you so much for the review!**

**Random Person: Let me tell you right now that you're the ENTIRE reason I decided to finally update this chapter. Even if you never check out my story again, I want all my other reviewers to know this review was the one that finally brought me out of my reverie and pushed me to finally continue the little bit I had of this chapter. My deepest thanks goes to you, I only wish I could know a name or something better than "Random Person" to thank!**

**Dedication: And finally, this is the first time I have ever really dedicated a chapter to anyone. So, my dedication goes to miikochan and Random Person. Miikochan had reviewed my story multiple times begging for an update to the point where I probably made her cry for the long wait. So miikochan this chapter is dedicated to you, thank you so much for your loyalty!! And Random Person, this chapter is also dedicated to you for your review that finally spurred me on to give the finishing touches of this chapter. Thank you both so much!!!**

To my other reviewers, I am so grateful of you for keeping true to this story. I only hope you will wish for me to continue it, for I am so unsure about it. My eternal gratitude to every single one of you!

Now those who are impatient, I'm sure you're ready for this chapter, so please enjoy it!!! And don't forget a simple review, that's all I wish for! Enjoy!

Lillia

.................................................

"Happy Birthday Téa!!"****

The newly turned fifteen-year-old blinked at her friends as they broke out into a badly tuned Happy Birthday song. Yugi smiled at her, motioning her over to the table where her birthday cake sat with fifteen neatly burning candles stuck into its soft surface.

"This is the surprise I had to show you Téa," he replied softly.

Téa shook her head, unable to reply as she rubbed at her eyes. "T-thanks guys..."

Ryou smiled happily, standing beside Joey who was looming over the cake with hungry eyes, fingers itching to take a chunk out of it. Tristen rolled his eyes skyward and grabbed the blonde's collar, dragging him back.

"Easy boy, don't want you drooling on it before some of us have had a piece," he grinned.

Joey glowered at his friend. "What was dat?!"

Ryou sighed. "Oh don't start you two, this is supposed to be Téa's special day, please don't ruin it…"

They both glanced away with guilty expressions on their faces, but Téa merely smiled as she toyed with a lock of her dark auburn hair. Two years ago, she had chopped off her lovely waist-length hair in favor for shoulder-length, telling her stunned best friend Ryou that it would now be easier to care for. She had neglected to inform him and his stubborn Yami that the Shadow Master had been in favor of her beauty and she had wanted to ruin it as much as possible. True to Bakura's word, when Ryou had taken Téa home that next morning, her mother was gone.

It wasn't long before the billing companies realized there was no one old enough to pay the debts Téa's mother owed, all their money having gone to Lisa's expensive drinks and bottles of wine. Luckily, Ryou's father had come home from Egypt that month for a visit and was willingly contracted by social services, which had been brought in for Téa's defense, and adopted the young girl into his home. Téa's old home was seized by the bank, and all the possessions she didn't take to her new home were sold in payment to the large amount of debts.

She had no idea how she had come to befriend Yugi, Tristen, and Joey. They found out about her situation and were suddenly around for her, especially Yugi, becoming her friends and watching out for her. Imagine her surprise when she realized Yugi had a spirit similar to Ryou's living inside him as well. Yami, whom she had met only a year prior to her birthday, had indeed become her secret confident. Her friends had become a comfort she looked forward to every day now; to finally have friends and not live her life in constant fear of the next beating she would receive from her mother. But in the deeper parts of her mind, Téa felt the darkness she had been harboring, the very shadows that gripped her heart and the fear of her next meeting with the Shadow Master.

"Téa?" It was Yugi's soft voice that brought her back from her thoughts.

She blinked and looked up at him, fingers curling around her lock of hair. "I'm sorry Yugi, I must have been zoning, what were you saying?"

He looked shyly at her as he held out a small blue box neatly wrapped with an emerald green ribbon tied into a pretty bow. Her friends had gone quiet behind him, sharing grins with each other as they watched her take the gift and gently unwrap it. Inside was a bounty of white tissue paper and pulling from its depths came a small glass figurine of a ballerina, her graceful body stretched into a perfect arch.

Téa gasped, eyes widening in pleasant surprise and shock as her gaze flickered from the present to Yugi. "I…" she seemed at a loss for words, before she carefully set it down and threw her arms about Yugi's neck.

He blinked, before a heated blush spread across his cheeks and he awkwardly patted her back. "So I take it…you liked it?"

She pulled back from him and nodded. "It's beautiful! Oh Yugi, thank you so much…"

He smiled nervously. "It was my pleasure Téa…oh, I almost forgot!"

He handed her a fresh white rose twined with blue ribbon. "From Yami…"

Her hands trembled as she took it and smiled, playing with the ribbon. "Tell him thank you…"

Joey and Tristen bounded up, both grinning and shoved their present into her lap. She blinked and glanced up at then with suspicion written clearly across her face.

"It's not going to explode and spew silly string all over my lap like last year, right?" she asked darkly.

Joey grinned. "Jus' open it!"

Tristen nodded, equally eager. "C'mon, we promise it won't explode."

She glowered for a few minutes, before tearing into the carefully wrapped paper on the large box, producing a small basket filled with a royal blue blanket, a milk bottle, a ball of yarn and some other questioning toys, as well as a collar with a little bell on it. Téa blinked and looked up at them both.

"Are you two trying to tell me something?" she held up the collar, the bell chiming as she dangled it.

Tristen and Joey made a dramatic show of moving aside and Ryou came forward. In his hands was a small mewling kitten, barely a week old, which moved blindly towards the sharp intake of Téa's breath.

"Oh g-guys…" tears brimmed her eyes as she blinked frantically to keep them at bay.

Ryou gently laid the kitten into her hands, watching as she cuddled the kitten to her chest, where it promptly fell asleep. A single tear fell down her cheek as she looked up at them, her friends, and felt a deep ache form in her heart. This was what she had always wanted…a life with people she loved. Her best friend busied himself in getting the basket ready for the kitten and she laid its sleeping form amidst the blankets, before standing and gathering her four friends into a hug, which they promptly returned with "Happy Birthday Téa's" and "We love you's."

Afterwards she cut her cake, sharing it with the boys, giving Joey a bigger chunk than the others knowing his love for the sweet foods. She had received other gifts as well from Ryou's grandparents, now called her own, who had given her a lovely painting of the Swan Lake in ballet format and much-needed clothing. From Ryou's father, who she proudly called her own, she had been gifted with a golden medallion from one of his digs, the shiny surface engraved with the Eye of Ra and on the back was an elegant sun carved with many spiraling rays. A gift she would wear and cherish from her "father". He had also sent her a beautifully crafted case of glass with many symbols upon its surface to encase her dueling deck.

All too soon, Joey and Tristen were taking their leave, Joey's shift at the Turtle Game Shop was beginning in a few minutes and Tristen had to work the rest of the day at Domino's Bread Bakery. Téa thanked them, hugging them apiece and sending another slice of cake home with both of them. After they left, she began to clean up with the help of Ryou and Yugi and a comfortable silence descended between them. Ryou suddenly looked at his watch.

"Look at the time, I need to go…read something academic," he proclaimed, winking at Yugi and padding quietly upstairs, taking the kitten and most of Téa's gifts with him to deliver to her room.

She blinked and watched him go, and then turned to Yugi. "What was that about?"

"Welll…" he looked down at his feet and shifted nervously, before holding up two tickets, looking up at her from beneath his golden bangs, "these…are for tonight. Yami…thought you would like to see the Russian Ballet…"

He never got to finish his sentence as Téa practically squeezed the air out of his lungs in her excitement to hug him. "Oh Yugi, really?!"

Yugi nodded, glad she finally moved and a heavy red stain coated his cheeks. "Uh-huh…this is our special present to you Téa, mine and Yami's."

She felt a thrill race through her veins, and smiled at him. "What time?"

"Uhm, we'll come pick you up at seven tonight, does that sound all right?"

"Perfect!"

....................................................

Ryou watched Téa practically dance around her bedroom from his position on her bed. The guest room that had been situated across from his bedroom had been given to her, and she had taken full advantage of its white walls to add her own personal touches to it. Where his was a theme of outer space, Téa's was a dancer's dream. His father had hired the best painters available to coat the walls in soft pinks and purples, vibrant colors that went along with the graceful dancers in flowing costumes painted on various points around the room. Her ceiling was a remake of the Russian Ballet she was to see tonight.

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?" he questioned.

She nodded, collapsing beside him, her eyes roaming to the basket near her desk where her sleeping kitten lay. "The Russian Ballet…can you believe it?!"

He smiled impishly. "I'm sure you will have a great time…"

A voice answered from the doorway. "A waste of time if you ask me…"

Both teens looked up to see Bakura, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his crimson gazed narrowed to the floor. Ryou blinked, hand groping over his shirt to feel the solid metal of the Millennium Ring.

"I didn't feel you exit the Ring," he murmured.

Bakura sneered. "I didn't want you too."

Téa shook her head. "What did you mean a waste of time, Bakura?"

He glowered at her, picking out the distinct dark aura that had dimmed around her form with the passing of the two years. "Why would you pay money to sit there for hours on end to watch people twirl and flaunt themselves in costumes?"

She blinked. "Because you see how much practice and perfection they have put into those 'twirls' as you call them. It's an art form, dancing, and a prized one still considered to be one of the oldest fashions still in style from thousands of years ago…"

Bakura snorted. "It's a waste of time," he repeated.

Her brows knitted in confusion, but she shook it off. "I won't let your depressing attitude ruin my birthday."

Ryou smiled nervously as his gaze flickered between the two, similar to what Téa had done between Joey and Tristen when they had dumped their present in her lap. Bakura raised both brows and then bared his teeth in what resembled a smile, giving a sweeping bow.

"Well, happy birthday then." And with that, he disappeared back into the Ring.

Ryou and Téa exchanged bewildered glances, before Ryou's fingers closed about the warmed metal of the Ring. "I wonder…what's gotten into him…"

..................................................................

Deep in the Realm of Shadow he laid in wait, watching her through the eyes of his human servants. Two years he had watched her put the scattered pieces of her life back together, watched the power he had lain within her prosper in secret. She would only now begin to feel the flickers of darkness gnaw upon the edges of her heart and mind. He smirked and ran a hand across the finely made mirror that linked him to his human and shadow servants, watching her talk with her best friend, Ryou. Oh yes, the Master of the Shadow Realm knew of the Millennium Items and their sacred power…it had been the Pharaoh's own grandfather that had enslaved him in the Shadow Realm, binding him with Eternal Chains to a black throne to rule over the Dark World and not trouble the other.

But he had escaped and prospered among the Darkness, gaining many followers, converting them to Shadow and turning them into faithful servants. He managed to sway many before he ran afoul the grandson of the old Pharaoh and was once again chained to his throne. Only recently had he been released by the woman Lisa Gardner, who had stumbled upon him in her dreams. The Shadow Master had reveled in the darkness that consumed her soul, using it to his whims for he needed a child, but he found an obstacle in his way. Téa.

He wanted to kill her at first, pitting Lisa against her own loving daughter for years, until only two years ago he had discovered Téa somehow had inherited his own powers. Even now the Shadows protected her from the deepest depths of the Darkness, a blessing and a curse. He had named her his Heiress to the Shadows and laid the Kiss of Power upon her brow. Now she would prosper in Darkness and Light, for neither could live truly without the other and her power was beginning to flicker anew. She had impressed him greatly by the simple ease she fell in with her friends, smiling and laughing as if a terrible weight didn't press down upon her shoulders.

But she knew. She would always be reminded of that weight every time she looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her darkening blue eyes. Soon the Kiss of Power would shift into the Seal of Shadow and it would present itself to all and she would finally be his. But the waiting was angering him. It had been a slow and torturous process to wait for the power to take root in the darkest regions of her soul and only begin to spread and work its way through her veins. A slow smirk curved his lips, baring an ivory fang, as he watched her laugh.

It wasn't just her he needed…he needed the Millennium Items to complete the process of his plan. Not only would he lay the entire Shadow Realm at Téa's feet, but with it a power unimaginable once the items were gathered together and bound by Shadow. He would give her the world…

His musings were interrupted by a quiet monotone behind him. "My Lord…"

The Shadow Master turned to face Lisa, her royal blue eyes were blank and devoid of any thought or human emotion. "What is it?"

"The Portal is ready…"

He nodded and brushed past her, making his way from his room. Her footsteps fell in behind him as they walked silently down the narrow halls. Many Shadows hissed and laughed as they past and human servants scurried to and fro with blanked expressions. The Portal was a set of large doorways carved from obsidian gem and engraved with many symbols inlaid with golden liquid. What set it apart from the other doors was the black flame that consumed the doorway, lazily floating on a non-existent breeze. He passed through the black flame unharmed and the doors opened slowly before him. Lisa stayed out of the flame's reach, hands tucked behind her back.

Entering the room, torches flared to life, casting strange light off the obsidian walls. The doors groaned closed behind him and in the center was a swirling vortex of Shadow. The Portal would transport him to the human world once more and there he would seek out Téa. He smirked and paused before it, staring into its misted depths. An image rose unbidden into his mind of Téa in a long robe of black with flowing sleeves, the Seal of Shadow flaring upon her forehead as she laughed and destroyed her friends.

He raised his eyes towards the ceiling. "What a message the Gods have sent me…"

And with that he stepped through the Portal.

...................................................................

TBC…Don't forget to review please! Now that I've written this chapter I'm extremely…unsure…of continuing this story. You're feedback would be appreciated in helping me determine the status of GTOTC…


	5. Happy Birthday, Part Two

**Glass Tears of the Chosen**

**Disclaimer: **It's there; really it is…just look a bit harder…

**A/n: **Wow…so I did it! I finally updated on GTOTC. I feel so…utterly proud of myself. I mean, it's been a few months now, hasn't it. I'm really sorry…I have no excuse good enough to give you guys other than that I lost hope with this story. But alas, it has been rekindled and I could not be happier! A few notes before I begin my thank yous: Okay, first off, I do owe my readers a HUGE apology for being late YET AGAIN, but I have a reason! School is running my life currently, I eat, breath, sleep school and nothing else.

I've hardly had any time to write or do anything else for that matter. So, if you're expecting updates within two days time, I'm a wee bit on the slow side right now. But I will get better as I have more ideas now for this story and am seeing (FINALLY) the direction it's going in. I'm very happy with the way this chapter turned out, seeing as how I weaved it from thin air. Second, I did lose faith in this story.

I didn't think it was good enough, I mean I love it, but I wasn't sure if others did too. That's why I crave feedback, to see how people like it. It's an author's curse. Okay, and third I will try to update as soon as possible, but PLEASE don't let that bar you from reading my story…

Okay, now on to the THANK YOUS!

**Miikochan: **Thank you so much for reviewing, you are such a loyal reader, it makes me happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget a review!

**Red Knight3: **Awww, you're words are too kind. I hope you continue to enjoy the progress of this story as much as the next person…

**Anime-AngelWings: **Wow, thank you so much! Yes, I'm having a lot of fun with the Shadow Master; he's a very interesting character to write about. Every time I use him, I find out something new about his personality or his mentality. It's interesting…

**Ashe: **Welcome to the world of FANDOM, YAY! Also, I owe you such a HUGE thank you for reviewing my story. I know I give the characters a small part SO FAR, but don't worry…all characters shall have their due, this is only the fifth chapter, remember, but thank you very much for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this place of crazy writing as much as the rest of us insane people do

**Lemur: **Aw, what, no junk this time? I like your randomness Lemur! And NO, no GUNDAM WING FIGURES WILL BE DOING ANY DANCING, THAT'S FINAL!

**Tou Zoku-ou: **Hah, yay, you reviewed! I was afraid even with all that poking you wouldn't look at my story…but I'm glad you finally gave it a looksey, and thanks for reviewing. Though I already said that to you over the phone, so I don't think groveling in your thank you is necessary...though you might disagree!

**Dagorwen of Ithilien: **All I shall say to you…well… I don't need to say much to you. You did enough. Just look in the Dedication

**Dedication**: Yes, I am doing another chapter dedication. This is dedicated to my three biggest reviewers, Miikochan, Red Knight3, and Anime-AngelWings. Without you three I don't see how I would keep writing this story. Thank you all so much. Also, this chapter is deserving of Ashe and Dagorwen of Ithilien. Without these two, you would not have the fifth chapter you are reading right now. So, I give a large dedication to these two, and especially to Dagorwen, for her/his review came only a few days ago and is what truly inspired me to turn on my music and write this fifth chapter. So, Dagorwen, essentially, this chapter is for you.

Okay…wow…it feels good to still be doing thanks yous :smiles: it makes me happy. If I missed someone, review again so I will get you next time. Also, if you read this, you must leave a review so I can continue it.

Remember, a review a day keeps the author…updating…

Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW, THEY ARE MY LIFE'S BLOOD!

Lillia

* * *

_My perfect ballerina…_

That's what her mother used to call her. When her father died, her mother enrolled her in dancing lessons to fill the void growing deep within her heart. She loved it, and at every performance she managed to snag the lead roles. Her mother always sat in the front row, holding a video camera. Before the abuse…before the alcohol, Lisa had been a happy woman trying to make the best of life for her daughter after her husband's death. But as her eyes grew bloodshot, and her breath reeked of whiskey and scotch, her appearances numbered fewer. Until the center seat in the first row remained empty. And the abuse began.

She tried to hide it, explained she tripped and hit the stairs. But the bruises numbered too many, and the slashes on her back became too noticeable. The other children whispered, the adults looked on in pity, but none would help her. They knew not how to reach her in such despair. Her hair grew long to hide the markings, the angry bruises, the angry slits in her pale skin. The flowing outfits she used to wear now fit another, and her spotlight dimmed into a dark shadow. No longer able to dance with her heart, she escaped the ballet and took solace in her Duel Monsters' deck.

That was when the Dark Magician Girl befriended her, taking life in a transparent form to comfort her after a terrifying night of slipping free of her drunken mother's clutches. She wept for the loss of dancing, and the fear that the next time her mother caught her would be her last.

It had been long since she graced the halls of a ballet theatre, long since she watched the stage in rapture, attention focused solely on the flowing gowns and intricate dances that the men and women poured hours and hours of practice into. She knew from experience that the slightest imperfection in a curved arch of the back, the slightest twist of the ankle too far extended could be a disaster to the entire production. It made her heart leap to see the women flutter across the stages in their point shoes, arms poised and extended as they bent at the knee to bow.

And below the stage, in a pit, came the lovely tuned strings of the violins, cellos, and harps. Flutes occasionally graced the atmosphere of music and the braying of silver trumpets, but none gave depth to the twirling figures on stage like the stringed-instruments. It was the way she imagined herself one day, on a stage with lights of soft blue lighting her visage and a gown of silken white skimming the ground as she performed a series of intricate dances and poised figures to the flow of rosined bows across fine strings.

And as Téa risked a glance at the two boys on either side of her whom made her birthday truly the happiest, mature plum colored eyes met her own. Yami raised a brow at her, before inclining his head back towards the stage. She leaned in towards him, whispering softly.

"Thank you…"

He shook his head. "You are thanking the wrong person."

She blinked once, and then turned to look at Yugi. His attention was on the stage, watching the dancing figures twirl in colors of deepest blue, softest purple, and glimmering green. He blinked and looked up at her, sensing her eyes upon him. Téa pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Thank you, Yugi," she murmured.

He blushed darkly, pulling back to look at her. "I wanted to make this birthday special for you."

She rubbed at her eyes with a gloved hand. "And it has been special, thank you so much."

Yes, truly…it had been too long…

* * *

Afterwards, the two boys treated the birthday girl to ice cream. In her skirts of periwinkle blue she followed them into a park illuminated by many street lamps and lights in the water fountains. Numerous couples lounged about with an occasional senior walking his or her dog on the cool night. The jade paths were carved strategically around stone benches beneath large trees with reaching branches that nearly touched the ground from their towering heights. The fountains were of black and white marble with carvings of unicorns and fairies spilling water into the curved bowls below. 

Téa sank onto one of the stone benches, removing her shoes and setting them aside, consuming her delicious treat. Yami leaned against the tree beside her, nibbling on his vanilla cone as Yugi sat beside her and dug into his chocolate chip mint. She sighed in contentment once she finished and looked around the park, dark blue eyes wandering up to the nearly full moon flanked by blankets of shimmering stars swimming in a sky of warm velvet black.

"It was amazing…seeing the ballet again…" she said, keeping her voice low.

Yugi nodded. "It was our first time, wasn't it Yami? What did you think?"

Yami shrugged slightly. "It's an art form, yes? They had something similar to it in Egypt, though that form of dancing served…a different purpose."

Yugi ducked his head as Téa giggled quietly at the Pharaoh's meaning. She stood and twirled around in her skirts, toes skimming the lush grass. Pausing, her skirts settled about her legs as she turned to face Yami and Yugi, who watched her with interest.

"I love the Russian Ballet, the Masquerade is one of my favorites!" she sighed softly. "All those beautiful costumes and glittering masks…"

She balanced on a raised foot, arching the other in the air, curving her back with her arms poised above her in a fragile circle, fingers delicately curved and splayed downwards. Holding the pose for a few moments, she shook her head and straightened. Yugi closed his gaping mouth.

"How…you make it look so easy!"

She grinned and winked. "I had ballet lessons. It takes a lot of work…but it's something that sticks with you. I'm so happy my father is paying for my lessons again. I may not dance in another performance, but perhaps I'll get better…"

Yami nodded. "Practice makes perfect, or so they say."

Téa hummed in agreement, passing a hand through her short auburn hair and tousling the locks. Above, the stars dwindled, snuffed out by the grasping fingers of dark clouds. Yugi looked up, and then to Yami.

"We should probably be getting home…those look like storm clouds," he said.

"Aw, can't we stay here for a few more moments?" Téa begged, turning her face towards the sky, eyes closed. "It's so peaceful here…"

Yami watched her, before his eyes widened slightly. A glow had surrounded her form, black with Shadow with a translucent thread of silver. It burned brightly to his eyes, centering around her heart where a dark purple glow pulsed to life. Yugi felt Yami's shift in emotions and stood slowly.

"Yami…what is it, what's wrong?"

But the Pharaoh did not answer and instead walked past Yugi to grip Téa's shoulders tightly, shaking her lightly.

"Téa, open your eyes!"

She did so, and their obsidian depths focused on him dully. Her legs collapsed and Yami held her, lowering her gently to the ground. Yugi was by his side, frantic now with worry. Others who had witnessed her fall were gathering around the three in a large circle.

"Yami, what happened to her?" his voice trembled.

Yami glanced at Yugi and shook his head, keeping his voice quiet. "Shadow has taken her…He is here, seeking her and unless we venture into her mind we will not be able to draw her back out."

Yugi looked down at Téa, eyes filled with fear and doubt. "But why is it affecting her like this?"

"Whether you realize it or not, Bakura and I have. Téa has become a thing of Shadow itself, an embodiment of Darkness. She alone possesses the dark powers of the ruler of the Shadow Realm. It is still a mystery to us, His plans and how they involve Téa…but this just proves he has already sown his seeds of power into her."

"Is she going to be okay?" A woman asked from above them.

Yugi nodded, before turning back to Yami. "How does this prove it?"

"He has entered this world from the Shadow Realm and is weak from his passing. So, in order to gain back enough strength to move, he leeches off Téa's life energy. She bears his mark." His hand rested on her forehead. "Though you cannot see it yet, it is indefinitely there. Though I know not how the Shadow Master managed to escape yet a second time from his confinements, we have no choice now but to break the shadow bond that he has established within her."

Yugi shook his head. "Won't it hurt her?"

"No, a shadow bond is merely what allows him to connect to her energy and steal it for his own. We have to stop him Yugi, or he will drain her dry!"

The urgency of Yami's voice convinced Yugi, and as he nodded Yami's fingers clasped over his wrist and the very air rushed from his body into a misted fog as darkness surrounded his vision. When he opened his eyes, he was in a hall of cerulean stone, gleaming in the flickering torches set into iron brackets in the walls. Yami was kneeling in front of him, shivering slightly. His skin was translucent and the blue veins beneath his flesh stood out in great detail. Yugi felt panic claw at his heart.

"Yami!"

"Do not despair. It is merely this place that chills me so, draws my energy from me. The Millennium Puzzle will protect me," Yami explained, getting to his feet.

Yugi stood as well, dusting off the black slacks he wore. Yami was dressed similar, but his fading body seemed to blend with the white of his dress shirt. The smallest of the pair glanced around, touching the icy walls.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked.

"I know not, her energy is faint, drawn elsewhere. It would be easier to split up and cover more ground," Yami said through chattering teeth.

Yugi nodded. "All right and what if we find her?"

"Contact by the Millennium Puzzle, it would be easier," Yami said.

They turned and ran in opposite directions, down the dark blue halls with its flickering torches that cast no warmth upon them. Soon metal doors came into Yugi's view, bars of black iron running vertically across its surfaces. Any that looked unlocked Yugi opened with a high screeching noise. Dust and cobwebs greeted him as gray walls flickered to light, showing emptied rooms. He slammed the doors shut and continued on.

Yami found himself in a large circular space. He knew not that it was circular, for the walls were hidden in sifting black shadows, but the room seemed to mold around him in a circular fashion. Orbs of blue light bobbed here and there, images playing along their surfaces. He reached out, caressing one's surface and then jerked back, fighting the sudden pull that tried to dislodge him and suck him into the memory.

"Hm…memory orbs," he glanced about the room, hearing the faintest sounds of bare footsteps on cold stones.

A dark chuckle echoed around him and he glanced to either side, whirling to face the looming darkness that pressed on him from all angles. The bobbing orbs suddenly scattered, drawing back in a line as a single figure broke free from the shadows and walked towards him. Broken gold chains clinked across the cerulean floor as the blue light from the orbs played across the figure's gleaming pale skin. Gold cuffs winked in the play of light from around his wrists and his thin, slender form was clothed in tattered robes of faded silver. Blood red eyes watched Yami, framed by a wealth of onyx black hair. As he approached him, a smirk curled faded red lips as long, slender fingers reached up to caress the Pharaoh's cheek.

"Again we meet…my dear Pharaoh…" he whispered.

Yami sucked in a breath, which seared icy-hot in his lungs. "…Shadow Master…"

* * *

TBC………A REVIEW HERE AND THERE WILL MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER THIS TIME, I PROMISE! 


End file.
